The Dragon Prince Wiki:Community
Badges are a community reward that is awarded to editors by the staff, which they may wear on their user page if they would like to do so. While free badges are allowed to be put on an editor's profile without permission, award badges are only permitted to be used if they are given out by staff members. You can see a full list of available badges here: User Badges Although we generally assume good faith in edits, staff members are within their right, as a guardian of this Wiki, to block any users being harmful or disruptive to the community. If you find yourself blocked, it is likely you broke general rules more than once, or enforced rules on purpose. In the event of a misunderstanding or misinterpretation, we allow for the user who received the block to testify their block to our staff and if an agreement is found they may start editing again, but under observation. Attempting to evade your block by harassing the staff on the community central or our forum will result in its extension. Generally, it is in your best interest to acknowledge that you have made a mistake, without excusing yourself or explaining why you broke a rule, so we can see that you meant no harm. Ban Level and Probation Generally, the staff will establish a ban time with a minimum of three days to a week. However, depending on the severity of the user's actions that lead to the ban or in the case of previous ban periods, the length of a user's ban can last longer periods of time, including 1-3 months, a year or a permanent ban. *'Level One (Day ban) -' These bans are given out if the user has received a warning but has not reacted to it, in order to interrupt their edits and to leave a message behind to study the rules once more. The user is still allowed to leave comments on their talk page. *'Level Two (Month ban) -' This ban is given out in case of general rule breaking that continued after a warning of the staff and the user is required to study the policies again. The user is still allowed to leave comments on their talk page, but may have that right taken away if they try to force the block to be undone. The ban may escalate into a permanent ban if the user continously argues their case or oversteps common respect. *'Level Three (Permanent ban) -' This ban is given out for users who persistently break the rules despite several warnings, or after they have previously been banned, as well as those who break the wiki wide enforced rules ("Do not"). This ban may also be executed if a user argues about their edits or the rules after being reminded of the policies. The user may not edit again and is blocked from leaving comments on their talk page. After a ban has expired, unbanned users who have committed Level one or two misconduct will have a probation period of time of 4 months. Any violation during this time will automatically result in an immediate ban on the first offense. Depending on the severity of their actions that caused this rebanning during the probation period, users may receive the same banning period or escalate to a permanent ban. |}